


Come Along

by the_genderman



Series: My Poems [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Driving, Fade to Black, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Suggestive Themes, Summer Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A warm summer night, the open road, a sense of peace.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: My Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Come Along

Window down, hand out  
Fingers feel the air rush by  
Catch the wind  
Hum of the engine, the katydids  
Quiet night sounds, no one on the road but you two  
Lean the seat back  
Relax  
Watch the trees fly by, the sky, the stars  
Warm night, cool breeze  
Radio on, volume low  
You can just make out the words, he’s humming along  
Dashboard lights in gold and blue  
Headlights gild arcs on the road, moon silvers the strands of cloud  
You sigh  
A feeling of bone-deep peace you haven’t felt in years settles in  
Like rain into parched earth  
Glance over at him, a long, slow smile  
Full of hopes and desires  
He smiles back at you  
Warm like embers and his hand on your thigh  
Nowhere to be but here


End file.
